Validation
by Kirinenko
Summary: Yukarin, como siempre, encuentra una conclusión favorable. TamiyaToono. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Rokutagrl

ID: 916544

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ella solamente quería que alguien validase todo el duro trabajo que había realizado hasta ahora. Alguien que la conociese, y sin necesidad, le dijese _"Hey, ¡te ves adorable hoy!"_ Nadie. Solo extraños con pegamento en sus dedos quedaban atrapados por sus encantos, y solo fue una vez que un senpai – alguien de un curso más alto – aterrador, pero genial, Sagara, ¡la había reconocido!

Su novio estaba demasiado ocupado con su propio festival, pero lo que Yukarin deseaba es poder estar en sus brazos, disfrutando del día en vez de _trabajando para idiotas y pervertidos._

Tamiya, su amigo más cercano en esta escuela, había huido durante la mitad de su turno del día. No había dicho nada acerca de su traje, ¡y había estado tan deprimido últimamente! ¡No podía soportarlo! Podría haber dicho: "¡Estoy de acuerdo con Sagara-senpai!" cuando había estado presumiendo antes. Nop. Solo le tiró su delantal a la cabeza y salió en estampida de la Clase Tres, dejándoles con incluso más trabajo.

Sus arrebatos eran un poco más sorprendentes que la apatía de Toono, al cual siempre había visto como alguien tranquilo. ¡El adorable, dulce y tranquilo de Toono! Podía perdonarle este pecado – a pesar de que le había dado billones de posibilidades hasta ahora…

¿Eh? ¿No había corrido Tamiya cuando mencionó el nombre de Toono? Se veía tan…arrepentido, y triste. Al límite con locos celos.

Bueno, ella le había dicho que Toono estaba con Sagara-senpai, y ni siquiera había reconocido su trabajo, ¡tampoco (de nuevo)! Lo que no tenía sentido ya que ambos deberían haber estado alabándola. ¡Pero ni siquiera habían estado cerca el uno del otro desde que empezó a mostrarlo!

Cuando pensaba en ello de esa manera, ¡todo tenía sentido! Tamiya y Toono eran amigos, los cuales en algún momento habían sido destrozados por su encanto burbujeante. Si ambos reconociesen su atracción y si Yukarin fuese a presumir de ello, ¿no sería su amistad dañada de nuevo? Así que, en vez de rondar como elefantes entorno al tema – temperamental y con insistencia- sin ser capaz de poner una palabra en su propio nombre…dolidos y tristes, ¡que Yukarin pensaría que no les importaba!

¡Su existencia estaba haciendo que los dos amigos se enfrentasen entre sí!

"¡Hey, monada!" un compañero de clase de repente apareció _por debajo de su vestido_ , trayendo de vuelta a la preocupada camarera y poniendo un alto a sus reflexiones. ¡Cómo se atrevía a invadirla! ¡Cómo se atrevía a tocar–!

 _ **¡CRASH!**_

"¡OUCH!"

"¡Machida-san! ¿Estás bien?" su compañera camarera la agarró de la cintura y recorrió la piel recién manchada. Había estado trabajando tan duro – en su piel, ya que su madre estaba bien con que usase productos de Big Girl, en su traje, ¡en todas las malditas cosas! Ahora, sobre ella, los pedazos rotos de un vaso de vidrio chino se rompían, derramando café amargo en su vestido, en su pelo, en su sensible y ahora ardiente piel.

Yukarin podría llorar – de hecho, planeaba hacerlo solo después de que hubiese golpeado al desviado hasta la muerte con el tacón de sus botas de 68 euros –

Pero se había ido.

Su compañera de clase – la que no había recibido tanto – le daba prisa a Yukarin por la situación "¡Te llevaré a ver a la enfermera!" dijo la rubia.

"¡No podemos perderos a ambas!" gritó un camarero, un poco histérico, sus brazos hechos un lío de platos de bagel y jarras de zumo.

"¡Puedo encontrar a la enfermera!" le dijo Yukarin, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para sonar alegre. Ella encontraría a la enfermera, por supuesto, pero después eso buscaría un buen sitio para liberar sus frustraciones.

Saltó a través y por encima de obstáculos por los terrenos de la escuela –dijo "¡Hola!" y le explicó sus nuevas heridas a todos sus amigos del Comité Cultural del Festival. La animaron sobre sus heridas de guerra y la calmaron con dulces palabras por su actitud valiente y su bonito rostro. Disfrutó de la atención, sobre todo por la variedad masculina, aunque no fuese físico, pero besó su propia piel cuando encontró un momento a solas. La oficina de la enfermera, sentía que estaba demasiado lejos por su propio bien.

Se detuvo en el cuarto de baño en el camino, intentando quitar las manchas de su vestido y la masa pegajosa de su pelo, pateando las butacas y las paredes cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más alrededor. No podía desmelenarse demasiado en público - ¡Qué pensarían de la dulce Yukarin, entonces!

"Tendrás que ponerte Neosporin esta noche y volver a vendar tus manos o de lo contrario dejará cicatriz. La miel no es mala tampoco" le indicó la enfermera, al mismo tiempo que daba los toques finales a las vendas de la momia camarera. Yukarin se dio cuenta de que quizás también debería cambiar lugares con el staff a la vuelta, aunque eso también significaba no más admiradores. No más bolsas de suciedad, tampoco. Amargo y dulce, como el café que le salpicó por todas partes.

"¡Y ponte una bolsa de plástico para ducharte!" continuó mientras Yukarin le daba las gracias y salía de la habitación. Sus ojos se veían llorosos por el tejido sofocando sus delicadas manos. ¡Oh, puu! Fujiwara iba a conseguir una patada por esto – ¡Podría simplemente golpearle por adelantado!

Pero, en cambio, decidió que pagaría sus agravios contra la pared. O mejor aún, algo de la espuma de poliestireno se veía mejor mientras se acercaba a la habitación de almacenaje del comité. Era incluso más brillante, su plan lo era, cuando se dio cuenta de que Sagara-senpai salía de la habitación y asentía en su dirección, llenándola de elogios. Ella le sonrió, haciendo como si lo estuviese siguiendo para simplemente esperarse en una esquina. No estaría de vuelta _demasiado rápido_ , y a quién se le ocurriría culpar a Yukarin por romper espuma rota – quien obviamente había dejado atrás al Secretario del Consejo Estudiantil. Y tampoco dejaría a sus amigos atrás, haciendo todo el trabajo del café. ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

Con las buenas ideas girando alrededor de sus lazos, Yukarin examinó la habitación por la ventana de la puerta. _Perfecto_ , pensó. No había nadie alrededor, y nadie la observaba en el pasillo. Claro, debía parecer raro para ella con todos los otros miembros del consejo deambulando, con lo que habían pasado durante todo el mes con la planificación. Seguramente alguien estaría por allí, o alrededores, extenuado de cosas que hacer.

Nada de esto se daba en la emocional chica, quién solo necesitaba un único momento para ventilar sus mes de frustraciones. Pero había estado pensando: _Oh, geez, esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad,_ entonces habría estado en lo correcto. Incluso eso no la había preparado para la sobrecarga emocional ante la punta de sus zapatos..

"Fu…nnn…¡Nnnnh!"

"No es bueno" dijo el as del béisbol mientras pasaba los dedos a través del pelo iluminado por la luz del sol una vez que regresó en sí. Sus acciones anteriores, de las cuales Yukarin graciosamente fue testigo, siendo su asalto a la boca de Toono Satoru "La gente puede venir, ¿verdad?"

Bingo.

"…Lo siento" estaba diciendo Tamiya "¿Qué debería hacer con esto…?"

Yukarin sacó un pie de la puerta y estaba con el segundo cuando "Mmm…Sé dónde hay una habitación sin usar por aquí… ya que soy del comité"

"¿De verdad? ¿Eso estaría bien?"

"¡Sí!" exclamó Toono, a pesar de sí mismo "¡P-Porque he estado solo todo este tiempo!"

Estaba en el baño al otro lado del pasillo – el baño de hombres – para el momento en que se fueron.

"Ellos son…son…" su mente no funcionaba, no formaba las palabras adecuadas para describir a los chicos enredados en el suelo, el uno con el otro. De repente, sus quemaduras – posibles cicatrices – no le causaban ningún dolor. Quizás estaba herida por esta traición, o sorprendida. O quizás toda la sangre se había apresurado a algún lugar bajos sus faldas, y también por sus mejillas.

Si hubiese sabido que eran gays, Yukarin no habría arremetido contra su relación demasiado.

Sin embargo, ¿no la habían amado a ella primero? Todas las señales estaban ahí – queriéndola a su lado, forzándola en sus clubes. Y cuando trajo a Fujiwara para explicar las complicaciones, no habían negado sus sentimientos. Ellos solamente observaron, con cara seria y preocupada, razonándolo.

Les destrozó, y a sus corazones, ¿cierto?

No, se dio cuenta de un auténtico desafío. Había hecho lo correcto con ellos, ¡lo justo! Su corazón dio un vuelco ruidosamente en su pecho – por encima de las imágenes eróticas, por encima de su conclusión…

"Se hicieron gays por su amor por mí!"

Su pecho se hinchó, sus mejillas se acaloraron y fue todo lo que ella necesitaba para pasar el tiempo de las largas horas del festival - _¡a ellos realmente le importaba!_


End file.
